Protecting The One You Love
by Stratagirl
Summary: What would two people do to protect and save each other? : One-shot :


**Kyou Kara Maoh: one-shot**

**Protecting The One You Love**

**Hello all you happy people!...well I hope your happy :giggles: Anyways :clears throat: I have, yes, again come up with another one-shot to add to my collection of one-shots...it seems I write one-shots better than acual stories ; Anyways! This one came to me while I was listening to...:looks through list of songs she was listening to while writing this one-shot: Broken, Whisper by Evaences, What Hurts the Most, Nothing I Won't Give, White Night True Light (Vic version), and I was watching the New Justice League movie that was on I think Saturday night :) So there you have it, I might have missed a song or two but those were the songs that started this fic and well lets just say it changed as I began to type it but it's close enough to the way i wrote it out :giggles: :) So enough of my blabbing and enjoy the story...short, short story, lol :) Toodles and happy writings and readings to you all! :waves happily!:**

* * *

There was a flash of light and Yuri's body fell hard to the ground, dust flying up everywhere around him from the spell the strange man had used on him. Wolfram looked on...eyes wide with fear...fear for Yuri. Wolfram rushed over to the black haired young man and fell to his knees and checked the unconscious young man's pulse. There was a very slight pulse, but every weak,...as if his spirit was trying to leave him but he wasn't allowing it to do so. Wolfram knelt there not moving and for a few seconds not breathing either. The others rushed over by the blond.

Conrad look at Yuri and then said very heart felt like "Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked up at his brother, with such fear and sadness..that it broke his heart to see his younger brother so hurt and in pain. The blond returned his gaze back to Yuri's still body and suddenly threw his head up in the air and yelled out with all the emotion and pain he felt "Yuri! Noooo!" and slumped down to his bottom and started to sob, tears streaming down his soft and sadden pale face.

Wolfram, with tears still falling, gazed back to Yuri's face and whispered "I won't let you die...I won't. I'll get your spirit back to you...Yuri." and with that the blond stood and ran off.

* * *

Wolfram had been running for what seemed like miles and miles when he finally heard someone laughing...almost hysterically. He stopped by an opening of a cave and found a light blue light glowing with in it. Wolfram was careful and looked in the cave, he felt and very familiar present there, though the present was not strong it was still there and Wolfram knew who it was.

"Yuri." Wolfram Whispered as he edged closer to the inside of the cave. That bastard had Yuri's spirit...but it seemed as though he only had taken half of Yuri's spirit. That would explain some things, like the far off look Yuri had in his eyes and the faded colors to them as well. Not to mention the weak pulse he had too. Wolfram edged over to a decent sized boulder and hide behind it. He was wanting to find out the reason this guy had taken Yuri's spirit, well had tried to take his whole spirit anyways. Wolfram held his breath in a bit and eased his breathing so as not to get caught before he found out the strangers intentions with Yuri's half spirit.

The man looked around, as the ball of light blue light seem to glow a bit brighter. He looked around, he had done some reading and had found that spirits, when out of the body, seemed to respond to those they were close to and or loved. So this meant that someone was there, right then and was hiding somewhere near. The man started to walk to the entrance of the cave and stopped. The ball of light glowed a bit brighter and the man yelled out "I know someone is here. This man's spirit is reacting to you, there is no sense of hiding anymore. I will find you, one way or another. So why don't you just come on out." and the man stopped just in front of the boulder that Wolfram was hiding behind.

Wolfram leaped out from behind the boulder and the man was quick to react and leaped backwards to keep from being leaped on. Wolfram stood there, with a fierce glare set on his face, meant for the man standing in front of him, with Yuri's half spirit in his hand. He looked from the glowing orb to the man and said with a fierce growl "Give it to me. It's not yours to have." and held out his hand for the orb.

The man just laughed and said as his laughter calmed down "oh you mean this..." and held out the orb that was pulsing with life now.

Wolfram's eyes widened, he could feel the pain coming from the orb...it was trying to return to the other half of Yuri's spirit, which was, of course, with Yuri in Demon Kingdom. Wolfram's heart ached and it felt so very hurt, that someone would do something like this to Yuri. Yuri was a kind and gentle person, when you didn't piss him off or mess with his friends. He was a person that wanted peace and for everyone to get along. That is what attracted Wolfram to the young demon King, his spirit, his will to keep on fighting for peace and for a world that would, hopefully, one day get along and live in peace. When Yuri was in pain and hurt, so was Wolfram. The blond had yet to reveal the amount of love he felt for the Demon King, but it wasn't just because he was the Demon King, no it was because Yuri was Yuri, he was himself and he didn't let others influence him or change his mind when it was set on a goal. Now Wolfram had to save him, like the young King had done so many times for him. He would save the spirit of the man he loved with every once of his spirit. He set his face, a determined expression set on it, and he would get that orb back...if it was the last thing he could do.

* * *

While Wolfram ran off...to most likely track the other half of Yuri's spirit the others took the young King back to the castle. Yuri wasn't dead but on the brink of death, what with half of his spirit taken. He was floating in a place both dark and lit with a bright silver light. Each time his floating body headed towards the darkness that was filled with pain and hurt a voice would reach out to him and the silver light would shine brighter and Yuri would head over in that direction. It was a very familiar voice that would attract Yuri to the light. Being in...this place made Yuri think about things...and people. Wolfram...the name popped in his head at the sight of the light. The light like a blade being swung swiftly through the air, aiming to protect someone. Yuri had time to reflect on his feelings for the blond. Yes...he just knew, he loved Wolfram. How did he not see it before? How did he not notice it before? OUt of all the times that the blond would tell him he cared for him, after the time's they spent saving other's, human and demon a like, and after all that they had been through...how did he not know? But now he knew and he would let Wolfram know...well as soon as he got out of wherever he was at.

* * *

Wolfram didn't feel like wasting his energy and time on this guy. He sighed and said rather tiredly and pissed "Hand over Yuri's spirit and I won't have to waste my time and energy on you."

"Okay." The man simply said.

Wolfram was happy but confused. He had to be careful, in case it was a trap, which was most likely the case. Just as Wolfram carefully held out his hands the guy brought his hand, with Yuri's spirit orb, to his side and said "Then again I think I'll keep it."

Wolfram growled and said "Making me angry isn't something you want to do."

"Why not. Because you might hurt me?" and the man smirked.

Wolfram started to gather up his fire and threw it at the man once it was all gathered up in his hand. The ball of powerful fire and power bounced off the man and back at Wolfram. The blond had never had this happen before...he was frozen in place. Everything froze around Wolfram and his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no..." and he braced himself for the pain that was soon to come.

* * *

Yuri's body twitched and Conrad rushed to get Gezala. When Conrad and Gezala arrived Yuri's body was glowing silver, in a bright silver light. Conrad, shielding his eyes, mostly, walked closer to Yuri. He noticed as he got to his King's side that Yuri was mouthing something.

On closer inspection Conrad heard Yuri repeat "Wolfram...Wolfram." and his face was set in sadness and then "Wolfram." again. After that tears started to stream down his face, pain and hurt in each and every tear.

* * *

Wolfram rolled and skidded to a stop just short of hitting a huge boulder. He got up, soar and bruised and bleeding from cuts here and there. He stood as straight as he could and star3ed, open mouthed at the glowing orb floating in front of him, blowing so brightly. Wolfram felt warm and...loved from the spirit orb.

He looked over at the man and saw that he was laying on the ground, with a far off look to his face. He had been thrown backwards by the power of Yuri's spirit orb the blond realized. It had wanted to be with and near Wolfram so much that it sprang forth so much energy and power that it threw the man back and well he was in his own little world shall we say.

Wolfram looked at the orb, eye focused and glistening from the afternoon sun's rays. As Wolfram reached out to grab the orb he breathed deeply "Yuri."

Before he got his hand around the orb it shot into Wolfram's grasp and floated there. Wolfram couldn't take his eyes away because he was feeling emotions from the orb that were new to him...and they were coming from Yuri...from his heart and inner feelings for the blond.

* * *

Yuri was gritting his teeth and and making grunting sounds, as to hold in the pain he was feeling. He was in pain, both physically and emotionally. Conrad bent down to say something when a solider busted through the door, with a bleeding, huffing and puffing Wolfram. Conrad ran over to his little brother and swung the blonds arm over his shoulder. Wolfram limped over to Yuri's side. Conrad helped the blond sit on the bed and then motioned for everyone to clear out, he too left the two young men alone to their privacy.

Wolfram opened his fingers and let the light blue orb float over Yuri's body. It then slowly descended and went back into the young Kind's body. Wolfram sat there fro what felt like forever, waiting for the man he loved to show some kind of being awake, and not on the brink of death anymore. Wolfram looked over to the window feeling saddened and helplessness wash over him as he waited and waited and as the suns rays touched and warmed his hand. As his eyes closed they shot back open as he felt a warmth from, not the sun, but from a slightly warm hand that lightly landed on his and lightly caressed his fingers. He didn't want to look and it be only a dream...something he was imaging...but he had to. He turned his head slowly and came face to face with Yuri trying to sit up but he started to fall backwards. Wolfram caught him and helped him sit up.

"Are...are you alright...Wolfram?" Yuri asked, sounding tired, out of breath and worried for the bond.

Wolfram held one of Yuri's hands in between both of his as he gently squeeze them. "Yes. I'm fine." and winched a bit after Yuri lightly slapped his back.

"Thought you were fine." Yuri said as he got this _Don't hand me that_ look on his face.

"They are minor injuries, nothing time and proper medical attention won't heal."

Yuri gritted his teeth and exploded "Nothing to worry about! You could have been badly hurt Woflram!" and then lowered his voice "Or worse...killed." and his body started to tremble from fearing that he could have lost the blond...before he could let Wolfram know how he felt.

"Yuri?" wolfram asked worried and gently as he could took one of his hands away to be placed on Yuri's back. Yuri didn't look up as he hung his head, tears streaming down his face "I...was soo scared, that I would lose you..."

"Yuri..." Wolfram started but was cut off as Yuri continued "...before I could let you know..." he paused then continued "...that I love you."

Wolfram's eyes widen and his heart sped up. His eyes returned to their normal size and he gazed at Yuri with much love, tender and care. He brought Yuri's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently and looked up at Yuri "I love you too...you wimp."

Yuri yelled, tears still making their way down his flustered face, "Don't call me that! ...Wolfram...gezz."

Wolfram brought Yuri's into a tight and gentle hug, but the hug wasn't so gentle for Wolfram because he winched a bit as Yuri' placed his arms around his scraped up back. Yuri pulled back and looked at Wolfram's winching face and said "You need that medical attention now..." and he started to sway a bit side to side.

Wolfram steadied Yuri and said "Yes, but not from you. You're too weak right now. That spirit seperation was a lot on you and your body."

Yuri sighed and said as he slowly and carefully made his way to his night stand "Yeah but I have a mini medical kit here, so it won't take that much out of me. Besides, you did most of the fighting...let me do this for you, Wolfram." Yuri looked at Wolfram from where he moved to and wolfram sighed, knowing he would get no where with Yuri, he was after all a stubborn wimp.

Wolfram agreed "Fine. But don't over exert yourself, okay." and gave Yuri this look while arching one of his eye brows up.

"Okay. I won't. Now turn around so it's easier one me." Yuri said as he slowly made his way back over to Wolfram. Wolfram turned around so his back was facing Yuri and Yuri took out the wash cloths, and the other medical objects needed to clean minor injuries.

Just as Yuri was finishing up the bandage on Wolfram's back Wolfram said "Why...why did you do that. You're spirit orb, that half that was with that man, it protected me. I would have been hurt much worse if it wasn't for you, Yuri."

Yuri sighed and said as he tied off the bandage "Because Wolfram...you should know why. Gezz...always making everyone worry about you. Idiot..." Yuri trailed off as Wolfram turned around carefully to look into Yuri's eyes.

"Idiot?" Wolfram repeated as Yuri brought himself up to bring their lips into a slow and loving kiss.

Wolfram's heart sped up faster than it did before and then it slowed down as he put passion into the kiss and as he wrapped his arms around Yuri's back to hold the black haired young man closer to him. They kissed for a few more moments exploring each other and knowing what it felt like to kiss someone that they truly and utterly loved.

Yuri pulled away first and went to say something "Wolfram..." and then he trailed off and his body went limp and Wolfram caught him. Wolfram started to worry but not for long because as he held his close to his body he could hear Yuri breath gently and evenly...he had fallen asleep. No wonder, he had had a long and well...action packed day, not to mention he finally had told the man that he loved how he felt...that would make anyone tired. Wolfram smiled down gently and tenderly as he laid Yuri down on his pillows. He laid down beside the dark haired young man and turned on his side to face Yuri and placed an arm protectively across Yuri's body and held the young King to him as he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep in which he dreamed of Yuri...all night.

**The End! :) **

* * *

**There you have it! :) It's done! and You got some YurixWolframness in there :) I love that couple :giggles: I had such a great time writing this one-shot and it just sent happy trembles through my body when I started it and ended it. It was a bit bumpy and took me a bit longer than my one-shots normally do but eh :shrugs: at least I got it done, right So I hope you enjoyed it :) Have a great day and happy writings and readings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :)**


End file.
